To See through Deception
by Tih190
Summary: When the rookie genin become suspicious of Naruto they attempt to spy on him only to witness the suffering the blond takes all the time. When the suffering goes too far, can they pick up the pieces and fix the shattered blonde. P.S. takes place after the Sasuke Retrieval arc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was night in the Village hidden in the leaves, everything was quiet since it was about midnight, however that silent peace was broken when footsteps of small little spiky blond haired boy was heard. Behind him were an angry mob of villagers carrying wooden planks and knives. The boy who was running away from them to his limit, his blue eyes filled with terror. He kept on running through the streets of the village not even looking back at the villagers chasing after him. The boy tries to lose them by cutting through an alley however he loses his footing and falls down to the ground. He stays there for a moment not wanting to suffer at their hands and tries to bring himself up however an adult foot belonging to a male villager who was part of the mob keeps him down. The boy looks up with terror and fear as tears start to well up from his eyes and looks at the villager, his face filled with hate and anger along with the killing intent shown from his eyes. The boy starts to plead for his life with tears falling down his face "please sir let me go, don't hurt me, I didn't do anything to you, please, I don't want to die" "You shut up, you damn well know what you did, don't act so innocent with me you creature." He yells at the boy, proving to the boy that his attempt was futile. The villager then calls to the mob behind him "Come on, let's show this _'thing'_ the fate that he deserves." The man then looks back at the boy who is currently the terror that no child should ever have and spits on his face, "Demon monster" he says. The boy is then surrounded as he body is covered by their shadow as then he closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is the next chapter of the story and thank you dinon 17 for reviewing the prologue, I plan to make it longer and I will try not to put it in paragraph form.

To everyone who reads this I decided to make this fic because I have seen very few stories where something bad happens to Naruto by the village and his friends and mentor try to help him, true there is the third hokage and Tsunade in most stories that help and care about him, but in most stories most of the rookies ridicule him minus Hinata of course. So I decided to make one myself.

ENJOY

Chapter 1

Naruto abruptly wakes up from the dream with beads of sweat coming down his face. "It was just a nightmare" he says. The blond haired gennin then look out the window to see that it is morning. _'Right I have go to granny Tsunade along with the others'_ Naruto gets off the small bed in his apartment and goes to the mirror in his bathroom. It has been a month since Naruto and Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru failed on their mission to bring back Sasuke who left village for Orochimaru.

Ever since that day, he made a promise to his teammate Sakura that he would get stonger to get back Sasuke. However recently, he felt so discouraged, not by the other rookies but somehow the villagers were giving off some aura of a stronger hate and disdain at Naruto.

Their comments while quiet and not loud enough, but easy for Naruto to hear, were even more severe as well as their glares. Sometimes for the past few weeks, all Naruto could hear was

" _Look at 'it', 'it's' worthless"_

" _That monster drove away the Uchiha"_

" _He is nothing but demon, a freak, why do we even let 'it' live in this village"_

" _We should have put 'it' down like the animal 'it' is"_

" _That good for nothing demon brat will never amount to anything, he's a failure, he even failed to bring back the Uchiha"_

" _For all I know 'It' was probably the one who drove away the Uchiha, or maybe killed him"_

All those whispers and glares by the villagers were tearing at his heart, and bit by bit he began to lose hope. They didn't even think of him as a human being now. It shouldn't be new to Naruto considering that it's been this way for his whole life. The villagers always made it clear that they hated him and every second of his being here in the village, they expressed their hate through glares and whispers at first, but when he turned five, they started to express that hate by beating him and remind him why they do it. Naruto always remembered what they would always say after every attack on him.

"You are a monster, a demon, you deserve this because of what you did!"

Naruto kept remembering those days, he hated it but he could not stop it, the memories would always remind him of the pain and he would always hide it with a 'mask' or fake smiles. Naruto was good at them to a point where everyone would not take notice of it, but lately, it was harder to maintain that mask, with Sasuke's departure and the death of Third Hokage, the first person who ever cared about him.

Naruto comes back to his senses as he looks at himself in the mirror; he sees a few tears coming down his eyes. He wipes them away and then shakes his head left and right to snap himself out of it _. 'I can't think about them.'_ He then takes a shower then puts on his trademark orange jumpsuit and leaves by locking the door. _'Yeah, like they won't break in'_ He thought. He then heads on towards Hokage tower.

Going out of his apartment building and into the streets Naruto tries ignore the villagers already glaring at him and attempts to block them out of his mind, but he can't help feel so hurt, so alone, he has the feeling that something bad is going to happen. But also he feels like he is forgetting something important, but he is not able to. What was it that he was supposed to remember, was it an object, was it a letter, or was it something a person said to him that was not related to the Nine-tailed fox.

" _ **Perhaps if you would stop and look to your right, you would know you insolent brat"**_ said the nine-tails breaking Naruto from his line of thought.

Naruto did as the fox said looked to the right, only to have his entire body freeze up and his eyes widen with realization and fear. He saw a street filled with people that were setting up banners and lighting up lanterns. He read what the largest banner said.

" _13_ _th_ _Anniversary of Kyuubi Defeat"_

"13th Anniversary" Naruto quietly said "That would mean today is…"

"Hey look it's him!" said an elderly villager grabbing Naruto's attention, soon many villagers including the people who were working on the banners had stopped what they were and turned their Naruto. Their expressions turned from casual or bored to full of hate and anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DEMON? HAVE YOU COME TO FLAUNT YOUR DISGUSTING PRESENCE AROUND HERE?!" one villager said, he glared at Naruto so fierce that it would make all the tailed beasts back down. Soon they all had started to do the same thing, even Chunnin who had come across what was happening and no doubt hated Naruto with a passion joined in. Then they all started to yell things at Naruto.

"Demon monster"

"FREAK"

"Worthless creature, you think anything would change if you became a ninja"

"YOU'RE A FAILURE; YOU COULD NOT EVEN BRING BACK THE UCHIHA!"

"MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN FIT TO BE CONSIDERED A HUMAN BEING"

"MY BROTHER AND HIS WIFE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU"

Naruto was afraid, his body was frozen, his eyes were filled with so much fear and pain and terror. Then tears started to well up on his eyes. For the first time, he was starting to lose hope. For the first time, he was starting to break. The villagers had done things like this before even beat him, but they stopped at the time he joined the academy, but after what's happened he knew that this time it was going to be worse.

" _ **Insolent brat, DO SOMETHING, MOVE, RUN, HELL DEFEND YOURSELF, use that perverted jutsu or something to try and make an escape!"**_ said the Nine-tails _"even if I do try and defend myself or use that jutsu, they will just hate me even more"_ replied Naruto.

Naruto did not want to do anything that would increase their hatred for him, but now he just completely gave up and lost all that hope he had inside him. _**"BOY, please do something quick I do not want to waste my chakra on you"**_ the Nine-tails, although he did not like the fact that he was imprisoned in Naruto since birth and did not really see the boy as a friend much less an acquaintance , he had pitied him after the treatment he has received from the villagers.

" _I'm sorry I…..I can't"_ said Naruto, but his attention is immediately brought back to the rising crowd of villagers he observes them turning his head left and right and observes that they were holding knives, wooden clubs, shards of glass, some chunnin were even holding kunai and shuriken, and others were just going to use their bare fists.

In one last attempt, Naruto yells out to the mob surrounding him and with tears running down his face he pleads "Please, don't do this, I…..I didn't do anything, please(sniff), that…that was the nine-tails not me, please(sniff)…don't hurt me." Naruto had one sliver of hope that this would work but a chunnin says

"SHUT YOU DAMN MONSTER! DON'T TRY AND TRICK US WITH THOSE TEARS, DON'T EVEN AND CLAIM YOUR INNOCENCE CAUSE YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT YOU DID 13 YEARS AGO. YOU TOOK AWAY OUR FAMILIES, OUR CHILDREN, OUR LOVED ONES, OUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE. MOST IMPORTANTLY YOU TOOK AWAY THE LIFE OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE"

Another chunnin speaks out

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BECOME HOKAGE, FOOLISH MONSTERS LIKE YOU CAN NEVER BECOME HOKAGE, YOU WORTHLESS, YOU DON'T DESERVE DREAMS, 13 YEARS AGO. YOU TOOK AWAY OUR FAMILIES, OUR CHILDREN, OUR LOVED ONES, OUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE. MOST IMPORTANTLY YOU TOOK AWAY THE LIFE OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE"

Another chunnin speaks out

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BECOME HOKAGE HAH! FOOLISH MONSTERS LIKE YOU CAN NEVER BECOME HOKAGE, YOU WORTHLESS, YOU DON'T DESERVE DREAMS, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE HAPPINESS, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS VILLAGE, AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A NINJA!"

Villagers then started shouting

"YOU'RE A FAILIURE!"

"YOU DROVE AWAY THE UCHIHA!"

"YOU NOTHING BUT A FREAK, EVEN YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS HATE YOU!"

"YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING; YOU SHOULD NOT BE CONSIDERED A HUMAN BEING, MUCH LESS A BOY, BECAUSE REALLY, YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

And with that Villagers started yelling and then they slowly came straight towards Naruto who with the look in his eyes has finally shattered as the shadows of the mob covers him from head to toe.

And so the pain begins.

ALLRIGHT, that's for this chapter because honestly I had to do a lot of thinking about how to make the insults and the comments fiercer so they could actually hurt someone emotionally. But anyway I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the new chapter for the story, my god I have been coming up with so many ideas for this story that I've run out of paper. Anyway ENJOY

 **Disclaimer:** Forgot to include this In the last 2 chapters but this counts for those as well, I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs completely to Kishimoto. Any original character in this fic are mine and mine alone

Chapter 2

It was noon in Konoha, the rookie 9 minus Naruto were waiting for Tsunade to come in for their mission briefing. It was awfully quiet due to the absence of a certain hyperactive blond haired ninja. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were all waiting patiently along with Shino, Neji, and Lee, Kiba was getting a little impatient while Shikamaru was sleeping seeing that waiting while standing up is just troublesome while Hinata was pushing her fingers together and Chouji was eating chips.

The room was completely quiet besides from the obvious munching coming from Chouji. The sun was shining onto the room as they were patiently standing in front of her empty desk. The only thing that covered them was the awkward silence in the atmosphere as if it were breathing in front of their faces. This continued until someone broke the silence.

"AAGGHH! How much longer is this going to take she should be here by now." Kiba said he was a bit impatient at waiting. "Lady Tsunade is the Hokage Kiba, She is a very busy person" Lectured Shino as if Kiba was a little kid. "I…I…I'm s-s-sure s-she will b-be here soon Kiba." said Hinata finally speaking.

"What is more frustrating is that Naruto is late! He should have been here 3 hours ago," said Sakura. _'that idiot is more late than Kakashi-sensei '_

Shikamaru having finally woken up a few seconds ago due to Kiba's voice says "It's troublesome that he's late but did you but did you guys notice how weird Naruto has been acting lately" Everyone then looked to Shikamaru and noticed on what he was saying. Some of them remembered that they had seen Naruto sometime in the past few weeks and he looked different he did not possess that stupid grin on his face.

"You are right Shikamaru" said Shino "Naruto has been acting strange, my bugs have sensed a dangerous array of negative emotions coming from him"

Chouji then spoke up, "How so Shino, It's Naruto whats so negative about him?"

Shino replied "For the last few weeks, whenever I was in close range with Naruto, My bugs have detected a disturbance in him, at first I did not know if it was chakra or not because they would always be repelled by it for some reason, however I soon discovered that he was emitting negative emotions at a great capacity."

Kiba then started to speak "Ah come on Shino, it's Naruto, he would never be like that. We always see him with that stupid smile on his face and always says he's gonna be Hokage. What could be possibly so negative of him."

"Actually Shino may be right I did see Naruto acting quite a bit despondent no more than 3 days ago." Said Neji "I did not speak with him that time I saw him walking however I did notice that something was off about him, he was smiling but I noticed that it looked false, like he was covering something up."

Rock Lee then spoke up "I agree with what Neji said, I too saw Naruto also 3 days ago, by the training grounds when I was training, he looked like he was not his youthful self. Tenten was there too, right Tenten?" Lee was facing Tenten and she nodded.

"You know Lee, I did see him walk by the training grounds, in the direction he was going I think he was going to…"

"The pond?" Everyone looked to Hinata, "Yeah Hinata, how did you know?" asked Tenten

Hinata's face then became a bit saddened, her face started to look down it was no secret that she had a crush on Naruto, who was dense to even notice. However to look at a sad Hinata about Naruto obviously meant that it wasn't good.

Hinata then said, "I was walking along the edge of the forest that day, I-I would aal-always pass that-that p-p-pond, I saw N-N-N-N-Naruto just-just sitting there and and he looked sad."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Hinata was walking along the edge of the training grounds where the forest is on the other side. She had nothing really to do since the hokage gave all the rookies a bit of a break ever since Sasuke Retreival Mission failed. Her teammates were busy doing their own thing so she decided to take this route that her team would use whenever their sensei was busy doing a mission._

 _The weather was nice and breezy with leaves always blowing in the winds direction. It made the environment around her peaceful, it made it calm. It was a nice little hobby for Hinata to do. She would often spend some of her days there._

 _Just as she was come up to the pond she sees a figure wearing a familiar orange jumpsuit. She then realized it was Naruto, he was sitting by the edge of the pond with his feet in the water. Hinata, being the shy and timid girl hid behind a tree and observed the boy she admired and had a crush on. He was looking at his reflection and curious at why he was there, she used her Byakugan to get a closer look and what she saw had saddened her as he saw Naruto with a sad expression, she wondered what made him look that way while being a bit saddened, the boy that always smiled, that was always loud and always yelled out his lifelong dream to become the very leader of the village they live. She then decided to walk away because of her shyness however had she stayed a bit a longer she might have noticed the tears starting to come down from Naruto's eyes._

 _END FLASHBACK_

After hearing her and what she observed, everyone felt a bit sad and some looked down, Naruto had affected all and they had started to look at him in a different light during the chunnin exams. Their respect for Naruto also increased when they heard how he faced Sasuke in the Valley of the End and tried his hardest to bring him back, despite the fact that he failed he still never gave up on and vowed to train harder to bring Sasuke back. They all realized that the very boy that they looked down on, insulted, discouraged, and looked at him like he was a annoyance was a ninja that always cared about his friends and never did anything back in retribution no matter how much they detested him.

"I guess since we're talking about Naruto here we actually do care about him." said Kiba with a slight chuckle causing everyone to look up.

"Maybe the reason why he is so down is because of Sasuke leaving" said Ino "Maybe that's why he just sad because he couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving the village." Ino didn't really think of Naruto much but she started to look at as a mutual friend and respect him for his determination.

"I think it goes more than that actually ino" said Sakura, "What do mean Sakura?" Tenten asked. "Well it's just that ever since Naruto and I became a part of Team 7 I started to see something that really bothered me." "Like what?" Ino asked. Sakura began to look down"We-well It's-it's…." "Are you talking about how the villagers look at Naruto?" Sakura looked up to see Shikamaru and replied "Yeah Shikamaru, how did you know?" Sakura asked "Because, I've also seen how they look at him, I'll be honest I've seen them do that since before we started the academy."

Everyone then looked at Shikamaru, they all asked themselves why would the villagers do that. Shikamaru continued "I saw a lot of it happen to Naruto and I even my dad why they glare at him like an insect no offense Shino" looking at Shino who gave a hand sign saying _none taken_ "My dad just said not press on it any further and I didn't because I thought It would be too troublesome, but years after that before the chunnin exams I decided to ask Asuma-Sensei the same thing and he said not to go into the issue any further."

Ino then spoke, "Yeah I saw you ask him that Shikamaru, it did peg me a bit but I just thought the villagers stare at him because he does pranks all the time"

The other rookies after hearing about this was a bit curious, although everyone knew about Naruto and his pranks they all thought it was because of that. But still there was something to Naruto that was hidden from them. They began to wonder why what so bad about Naruto that villager disliked him.

"Yosh! We must break this silence and go to Naruto if we are truly the youthful friends that we believe ourselves to be then we must go and talk to him and be there to share our powerful youth!" Lee said giving his nice guy pose

"Lee's right, let's go find Naruto and try and cheer him up a bit" replied Tenten.

Everyone else nodded and decided to go find him.

"But wait what about waiting for Lady Tsunade?" Chouji asked

"We'll come back after we find Naruto" Ino replied

The rookies all left the room and into the village however in the empty office, there suddenly was Kakashi reading his ICHA ICHA book and Tsunade sitting on a desk smiling.

"I think things are looking up for Naruto isn't it Kakashi?" Tsunade said turning to Kakashi

"I agree hopefully they all could grow closer as friends as well as teams." The copy cat ninja said.

"Still I hope the villagers doesn't affect this in anyway, their opinon on Naruto won't change" Tsunade said worried about the Blond haired ninja.

"I'll make sure to be there for him." Kakashi said reassuring the Hokage.

IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE AND UPLOAD I PROMISE ILL TRY AND UPLOAD THE NEXT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**

The sun, began to set but the wind was raging, blowing so furiously as if it were a sentient being. The whole village was subject to its rage and it blew across. People began to wonder when did it get so windy. However the rookies ignored it as they ran through the village attempting to find Naruto. All of them were running and they had been doing so for the past hour. But they would not give up so they channeled Chakra into their legs and ran as fast as they can. They searched many locations but they could not find him. Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan but he was not in range. They searched everywhere from the Heads of the Kage, to the training ground but they could not find him.

"Man, where is he, It's not like he disappeared" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Maybe he left the village to look for Sasuke" Ino said "No the village would have reported it sometime ago" Shikamaru replied.

"Are you sure Shikamaru, I mean this is Naruto we're talking about here, the kid who pulled off so many pranks. " Chouji replied. "Point taken, getting caught especially in Naruto's case would be too troublesome."

Neji then said "Well wherever he is isn't here, we checked out almost all the places that he is seen, what is one place we haven look for him at?"

Everyone thought for a moment then Sakura said "ICHIRAKU!"

Everyone said "HUH?"

"Naruto always went to this ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen, Ramen is like ramen is mother's milk to him and he always kept talking about I went there once after finally agreeing to go on a date with him the people there are nice."

"You went on a date with him?" Hinate asked

"Yeah pretty much" Sakura answered

"Oh ok" Hinata said, and although she did show it, she did feel inferior to Sakura.

"Come on lets go there then, maybe they know where Naruto is." Tenten said.

Everyone nodded and they went to

 _At Ichiraku Ramen_

"Oh hi there Sakura, nice to see you again." Aymae said giving a genuine smile "She then looks at the others right beside her "Are these your friends?"

Sakura said "yep, these are Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba."

"You forgot about me" said Shino causing everyone to sweatdrop

"Oh sorry" Sakura said waving apologetically

Shino introduced himself "I'm Shino Aburame, nice to meet you"

Ayame said "It is nice you too and all of you, now I know you came to me for something and I know it's not Ramen."

Sakura said "We were wondering you saw Naruto lately"

Ayame nodded no in return and said "I haven't really seen him for a couple days now, and the last time he was here he really wasn't himself, he was so quiet and didn't really speak, all he did was say hi, order, and left. Even my dad thought it was weird." Ayame was worried for Naruto, unlike about most of the villagers she saw Naruto as a boy who had a dream and thought of him as a little brother of sorts, she knew about the villagers abuse of the boy but sometimes there were things even she thought he was hiding.

"I could ask my dad if he saw him today but he's out at the moment." Ayame said

"So you too huh, we've also seen Naruto acting weird and not himself." Kiba said

"IT IS SADDENING TO SEE HIS WILL OF FIRE BURNT OUT, HIS EYES SHOW NO YOUTH!" Lee said with tears coming down from his eyes. Everyone sweat drops at that.

"Well if we'll have to find Naruto somewhere else, then we will, cause there is no chance of finding him here" Ino said.

`After saying their goodbyes to Ayame they once search for Naruto over the village, they then decided to ask Iruka-sensei if he saw Naruto and received the same answer. After an hour of searching they still had found no absolute trace of him, it was like he wasn't even in the village to begin with. It was frustrating for all of them some of them mostly Kiba, Sakura, and Ino vowing to kill Naruto for going on a wild goose chase to find him with Shino just making a 'hm' sound and Lee referencing youth again, Neji not saying anything, Shikamaru muttering troublesome, while Chouji was just eating chips while Hinata was just twiddling with her fingers.

After a moment, while they were walking Shikamaru groaned and said in frustration "It's been hours and we still haven't found Naruto yet, honestly right now it is just completely troublesome to try and search for him now."

"Maybe we should just give up Shikamaru, he probably just doesn't want to be found" said Chouji

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT ABANDONING THE SEARCH FOR NARUTO IS NOT AN OPTION, IT IS HIGHLY UNYOUTHFUL AS COMRADES AND AS FRIENDS" Lee yelled.

Tenten then supported Lee "Lee is right; we can't be giving up yet. We do care about him don't we?"

"None of us here are renouncing our friendship Tenten, but we completely have no trace of him I've used my Byakugan several times and he is not in my radius. Hinata did too, the same thing happened with her." Neji said

"Well Kiba, did you and Akamaru have any luck?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, but I have nothing it's as if he disappeared. There is no scent of him, if I had a piece of his clothing or anything he had there would have been a chance." Kiba said

"S-S-S-Shino did yo-y-you find a-a-a-a-anything at all with y-y-your b-bugs?" Hinata asked

"No there is nothing, my bugs have not found anything so far." Shino said.

"Well, its official we can't find Naruto at all, we might as well try again tomorrow." Ino said

"Good, cause any more walking would be too troublesome for m-"

"ARF ARF!" Akamaru says then starts to growl

"What's up Akamaru?" Kiba asks

Akamaru growls more and then jumps off Kiba's head and starts running. Everyone is confused for a moment but Kiba breaks the silence and says "Come on guys Akamaru has picked up something."

Everyone nods and starts running to follow Akamaru.

"I guess this is the break we need, this probably would get so more troublesome and I'm already late for dinner as it is." Shikamaru says

They follow Akamaru as they made one left and kept running down the street, all of them were now pushing chakra into their legs to continue running as the fatigue started to kick in. All of them wondered if they had finally caught on and got a clue of where Naruto might have been and could start from there, some of them would not show it but they were worried for the blonde especially he all changed their lives for the better.

After making a right, they stopped and started to catch their breath only to look and have their eyes widen and jaws open in complete horror and disgust. What they saw a street with lanterns and banners for the upcoming annual festival for the Nine-tails defeat. But the illumination they spread with their majestic lighting only brightened the way for what was on the ground.

It was a brutal mess of large amounts of blood, wooden planks, kunai, knives, cleavers, glass, and stones along with burnt out torches scattered around and that went down the entire street. As they looked at the sight, they wondered what happened here and who was involved as it looked like a fight however as they got closer Chouji saw some sort of ripped material.

"Hey guys, there is something here, it looks like cloth."

"It could have been part of someone's clothing Chouji what color is it?" Shikamru says.

"I don't really know, there is a lot of blood on it so it's hard to tell." Chouji replies.

"Let me see, Chouji," Neji put his hand out and uses his Byakugan to see, he never really thought he would have to use his dojutsu just to look at a piece of cloth but it should have been simple. However after 3 seconds of looking at it he starts to look horrified and everyone sees it.

"What is wrong n-n-n-Neji" Hinata asks.

"The clothing is well…..Orange" Neji says looking petrified.

Everyone at first does not know what he is talking about but in a second they realize what he meant.

"Orange? You're sure?" Shikamaru asks

"100% the cloth is orange and we all know who wears orange." Neji answers

"It can't be him, Was he part of what happened here, or was he the vic—" Sakura says

"GIVE ME THAT" Kiba yells and takes the bloodied cloth from Neji's hands and bends down to put it near Akamaru for him to smell it. After a couple sniffs Akamaru gives a confirming bark.

"You're sure Akamaru?" Akamaru gives another bark.

"The scent from the cloth….. it's Naruto's " Kiba turns back to the rest of the rookies and confirms.

Everyone's heart had stopped beating at that moment and stood shocked after hearing the confirmation. Hinata's skin started to pale in horror after hearing what Kiba said. For 10 seconds which felt like hours nobody said nothing until Hinata yells out "Byakugan!"

The Veins around her eyes start to enlarge and pulse as the concentration from her intensifies as she starts to look around. Everyone looks as the timidness attitude from her is suddenly gone and replaced with a new look of determination.

"There is a faint trail of blood leading west, let's go now!" Hinata commanded, everyone despite being surprised at her newfound courage, nodded and then followed her in the direction she was going. As they ran the tensity in the atmosphere around them had increased and it felt like their hearts and body had stopped functioning completely. Step by Step, breath after breath and many thoughts of what would have happened to their blond haired blue eye friend they all could not help but worry for him especially after the great changes he made to this village and personally to them. His determination was unflinching and his kindness was almost universal. His heart was bigger than the village combined by tenfold but even then they knew he had to have some sort of weakness beside his great strengths that he wasn't willing to show.

After what felt like hours of running on the soft dirt that covered the ground in the village they encountered an apartment of what looked like where their friend probably lived they went up the stairs and then they went up the stairs. Hinata had shut of her Byakugan to recover the chakra she spent.

"Is this where he lives" Ino asked

"Yeah pretty much" Shikamaru replied "Kiba do you know if he is here."

"Yeah Akamaru can smell his scent now, it's really strong here and getting stronger the more up we go." Kiba replied.

"Hmm Strange" Shino said

"What's wrong Shino" Sakura asked.

"My bugs are getting highly erratic for some reason and I do not think it is pleasant."

"Neji, can you use your Byakugan to see if he's here. Hinata is still recovering chakra" Tenten asked.

"I was just about to do that, BYAKUGAN!" Neji said as the eyes around his veins had tensed up and enlarged.

After a moment Neji had a shocked expression on his face and then turned back on his heel and said "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Why what's happening?" Chouji asked as they started running up the Stairs

"NOT NOW" Neji yelled.

They ran up the stairs until they stopped on a certain floor and then they stopped at the third door at the end of the hallway. Neji then kicked down the chair but they looked inside and their face were in absolute horror as what they saw, they would not forget as Hinata yelled.

"NOOOOOO! NARUTO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all of it belongs to Kishimoto**

 **A/N: OK GUYS I LISTENED AND IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP, MY CLASSES HAVE A PAIN TO GO THROUGH ESPECIALLY THIS MONTH. BUT I SAW YOUR COMMENTS AND I WANTED TO WRITE IT, ITS BEEN ON MY HEAD FOR A LONG TIME. WELL HERE IT IS.**

 _1 hour earlier_

Naruto was in terrible pain, terrible agonizing pain. He was lying in bed on his side sobbing, his tears have already wet his pillow but that didn't make it better, it just made the pain more agonizing to bear. The villagers spared nothing, _nothing_ when it came to attacking him, they beat him and cut him and burned him, and they broke him, if it wasn't for having the nine-tails in him he wouldn't even be alive right now but he wishes right now he wasn't, his jumpsuit was ripped, most from the stabbings and cuts from the ninja when they used their kunai on him. Naruto, he thinks all the things he says, and they were right.

" _monster"_

He was a monster, wasn't he; he was the one that killed all those people, all those families, children, fathers, brothers, sisters, and other, wasn't he the one that killed the forth hokage.

" _demon"_

Wasn't he a demon? He had the nine-tails, he had it inside him and he could lose control of it anytime, he already used its chakra 3 times, the mission in wave country, the chunnin exams against Neji, and his fight against….Sasuke.

"annoying"

He was annoying, Sakura kept saying it over and over, and he was, But he liked her at the time, but now Naruto realizes that Sakura loves Sasuke, so he sees her as friend, but it did hurt, it hurt so much, true she wasn't as hostile as she was before, but sometimes when she hits him, it does hurt, physically and emotionally.

It all just gnawed at him, the beatings, the insults, the discouragement, it hurt him so much that on the inside that he just wanted to say it, and he wanted to, it was scratching at him all the time, he wanted to yell, to show them that he wasn't as dumb as he seemed, that he wasn't a loser, he wanted to tell them all of that secret, and let it all out. But that fear, the fear of losing everything he just gained and reverting back to a life of loneliness, fear, and sadness, and pain was just too big that he couldn't. But that fear has caught up to him, it caught him and made sure who was really in charge.

But to Naruto, the ninja who would be the most active, the most courageous, the most persistent, it did not matter anymore. His body, his spirit, his mind, his _soul,_ it's all gone; it's all shattered to pieces. All he could he feel now was the fact that right now he was bleeding in some places, his face and body had bruises everywhere, his hair was bloodied, his ribs were broken, and he could hardly breathe. It hurt everywhere, when he cries it hurts, when he breathes it hurts, when he moves it hurts, when he even tries to talk it hurts, he could not open his left eyes to heavy bruising. It hurt everywhere, inside and out and he just wanted it to stop.

As he lay on his bed, he notices a bloodied kunai lying on the floor; he thinks that one of the ninja's kunai got stuck with him. He stares at it, observing the blade part so obsessively that it mimicked the devotion of a fanatic. Naruto felt like it was calling to him, begging him to grab it, to take it and make everything easier.

Naruto, for a brief moment thinks about it and realizes, what about his friends? _'should ?, What about them, won't they be sad, won't they miss me?'_ but Naruto snaps out of it, and even lets more tears come out from his eyes, he sobs silently and thinks to himself _'right, miss me, they hate me, all of them! They'll be overjoyed, probably just cheer and say the monster finally dead and gone, they probably weren't even my friends in the first place,'_

"Naruto climbs out of bed, still hissing and groaning as he could still feel pain coming from everywhere in his body, _'I deserve it'_ he thought, unable to walk, he crawls along the wooden floor using what remaining strength left in his body, as he soon as he approaches the kunai, he takes it and painstakingly puts it to his chest, right where his heart is. As Naruto prepares to end it once and for all, he hears sound coming from the outside, _'probably just villagers wanting to beat me up, it doesn't matter, I'm doing their job for them'_ Then before he could realize it, he plunged the kunai into his chest, hearing the swift motion of the knife and some blood come out from his chest only to hear the sound of his door breaking down and then everything turns black.

 **OK SO THAT'S IT FOR THIS LATEST CHAPTER, I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM WRITING THIS LATE AND IM CRAMMING FOR EXAMS SO I'M TRYING TO KEEP WRITING. BTW ONCE THIS CHAPTER COMES UP THE RATING MIGHT BE CHANGED BUT I DON'T KNOW YET BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO NARUTO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I NEEDED TO THINK WHICH FIC TO KEEP WORKING ON, I REALIZE THAT I'VE STARTED TOO MANY FICS AND ONLY FINSHED A ONE-SHOT SO I GUESS FROM NOW; I'M FOCUSING ON ONE FIC AT A TIME.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

That was the only sound pulsing through the hospital room as all the genin were looking at their blond-haired friend in silence. They could only look back at what happened.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Neji kicked open the door but they looked inside and their face were in absolute horror as what they saw they would not forget as Hinata yelled "NOOOO NARUTO"_

 _In front of them was Naruto on the floor with a Kunai in his chest, but he also had bruises and cuts and his jumpsuit was in rags. Their hearts had skipped a few beats but Neji had kneeled down and checked his pulse and then he turned his head at the others and said "There is still a pulse help me get him up!"_

 _Lee and Kiba helped as they managed to get Naruto up and on their shoulders "We need to get him to hospital NOW!" Shikamaru yelled_

 _All of them used whatever chakra they had left and hurried to the hospital with Lee and Kiba carrying Naruto with them, all them could not believe this, this was not how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to find him and hopefully see him with that big smile on his face, they wanted him to not take all the burden on his shoulders and instead help him carry it. But, when they found him, it was like this, now they could only help his near dead body to the hospital._

 **PRESENT**

They managed to get to the hospital, and by some divine intervention, Tsunade was at the hospital herself for some other reason, but her eyes were brought to tears as she saw this wonderful boy that inspired her to take her place as Hokage, only to be on backside of two genin and riddled with bruises and cuts. She quickly transferred Naruto into the ICU and after losing him 2 times, they had been able to stabilize him.

Now they were all shaken, they all had tears in her eyes, some had let them fall like Hinata, Sakura, Rock Lee, Ino, and Tenten, while others try to hold it back but it just got harder, Akamaru was lying himself next to the hospital bed by the window, but he too was saddened and horrified. Tsunade had come in an hour earlier to check on him and they all asked her what happened and why, but all she could tell them was that he sustained damage to a level so great that no human being would survive, but Naruto however did and tried to bring their spirits up, but she failed and they were left to hope for the best.

"Never" Sakura said bringing everyone's attention over to her, they all looked at her as she spoke for the first time in what seemed like days.

"I won't let this happen again, I already lost one friend, I won't lose Naruto, I won't!" She says as she still cries and the occasional snipping

"He's done so much for this village and for us, he has hurt himself in order to pursue his dream and protect his friend, and this is how this village repays him, BY HURTING HIM SO MUCH THAT HE'S LIKE THIS!" she continues

Ino puts her hand to her shoulder and hugs her, "I know, I know, and we're going to fix it."

"We'll find the bastards who did this to Naruto, and we will make them suffer." Rock Lee says completely out of his usual character

"We're all in it, together." Shikamaru says and they all nod together.

They see what has been done to their friend, and now they will make sure it will never happen again, never, he has suffered too much for this village and now he should not be let down. Only together can they see through the deception he has put up with and help him in whatever way he can.

 **OK THAT IS IT FOR THIS STORY, YEAH I KNOW ITS SHORT AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER, SERIOUSLY I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY LONGER, BUT THE LONGER I TAKE TO EVEN HAVE TIME AND THE DRIVE TO WRITE THIS STORY, THE MORE I FEEL LIKE IM NEGLECTING THIS STORY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM GOING TO LEAVE IT AT THAT, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL OR A PART 2 TO THIS AND WHEN I HAVE THE TIME, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT ALL YOU GUYS WHO HAVE READ IT OR REVIEWED IT WILL BE SATISFIED WITH IT, I PROMISE, UNTIL THEN ENJOY READING THE NEXT I WILL PUT UP, FOR NOW IT'S A NEW ONE INVOLVING A BLEACH AND TOKYO GHOUL CROSSOVER WITH AN OC AS THE MAIN CHARACTER. SEE YOU LATER**


End file.
